


Thermal Exhaust Port

by olndina



Series: MFGD Lips [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse of Star Wars quotes, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olndina/pseuds/olndina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to my earlier 5 & 1: Sam’s Fucking Lips.  Read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermal Exhaust Port

**Author's Note:**

> As with 5 & 1: Sam’s Fucking Lips, this was (and still is) on ff. Apparently, because the word "fucking" is not in this title, this story meets ff's "mature" standards. 
> 
> There are relatively few things I own in this world… Glee is not one of them.  
> I do, however, hold a firm grasp of English Grammar, Usage, and Mechanics, as well as a fertile and dirty imagination. Please enjoy.

_In media Sam_

Sam rocks his hips forward, pressing into Noah a little bit deeper.  Noah groans and tightens his legs around Sam’s waist, holding him closer.  When he clenches his ass, Sam’s heart does a stuttering thing that he’s come to categorize as Number 1 on his list of Best Feelings Ever.  “Noah,” he gasps out.  Noah goes completely still, and for one heart-wrenching moment, Sam’s afraid he’s hurt him.  “Oh, god, am I hurting you?”  He starts to pull out, but Noah grips him even tighter.

“Still not used to it, hearing my name like that.  It’s fucking overwhelming.”

Sam starts to respond with something profoundly romantic, or at least cheesy, but Noah drags his blunt nails down Sam’s back just then, so Sam can only manage repeating “Noah, Noah, Noah” over and over while thrusting into him again.  And, really, that’s probably way fucking better than any thing Sam could have come up with anyway. 

~~X~~

_“Many Bothans died to bring us this information.”_

-Mon Mothma, _Return of the Jedi_

 

The lip-licking was easy; Sam’s lips were Puck’s green kryptonite, after all.  What wasn’t easy was choosing a song, because, really, when do the glee clubbers _not_ use music to get into each other’s pants?  He’d gone to Kurt.

“Whenever I need lyrics to complement my voice, I go to the Beatles.  Sure, their musicality leaves something to be desired for the truly serious Broadway hopeful—like me—but their lyrical prowess is second to none.  Go with ‘Please Please Me.’  It’s practically a coming out speech with drums and a harmonica.” 

It had felt awkward, singing and licking his lips while maintaining eye contact with Puck the whole time, but Sam was pretty sure that his plan was working (the jacket-in-the-lap move should have been a dead give away).  He needed confirmation.

Admittedly, sending Finn to check on Puck while Sam was pretty sure Puck was jerking off was a total dick move, but seriously, Finn stole Sam’s girlfriend… he so owed him. 

Finn’s red face and total discomfort while confirming Sam’s suspicions?  Icing on the fucking cake.

~~X~~

_“He’s as clumsy as he is stupid.”_

-Darth Vader, _The Empire Strikes Back_

 

Guaranteeing Jacob Ben Israel exclusive rights to his coming out story had been his next step, and the timing had been perfect… until Puck rammed himself into Artie’s wheelchair, not only ruining Sam’s coming out speech, but also wrecking all of Sam’s plans for, you know, his cock.

~~X~~

_“TK-421, why aren’t you at your post?  TK-421, do you copy?”_

-Imperial Officer Pol Treidum, _A New Hope_

 

Sam had gone back to the locker room to beat Puck’s ass for sucking so bad and costing them the game.  And, no, Sam didn’t realize until much later that it was just as much his fault they lost as it was Puck’s, but, really, does the reason why he went back to the locker room matter more than what happened when he got there? 

There was Sam, all vengeance-y and ready to lay into Puck, when he heard the shower running.  Now, Sam can be a ninja when he wants to, and, right then, with the opportunity to perv on Puck without his knowing it, was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.  So, softly as a Middle Earth elf prince walking on top of the snow, Sam crept through the lockers bank until he could see Puck, who had one arm braced on the tiles so that he could rest his forehead on his bicep.  The water was beating down on his back.  Initially, Sam had thought that maybe Puck was just trying to wash away the disappointment of blowing the game, but then he shifted his head and _bit_ his bicep, perhaps in an attempt to stifle the moan that reached Sam’s ears and had him shoving a hand down into pants before he had given said hand permission to do so.  The rhythmic jerking of Puck’s other arm was all the invitation Sam really needed to make himself more hidden and continue his own self love.  His pants were really a bit too confining for him to be able to move the way he usually did, but, with the way Puck had apparently given up all hope of muffling the sounds he was making, Sam really didn’t need much room, just a little friction.

Puck’s noises were becoming louder, his panting breath audible over the running water, and Sam risked looking at him again.  Puck had his head thrown back now, both of his hands doing _something_ down there and then Puck’s body went still and he groaned out “ _Sam_ ,” and was so obviously coming that Sam had to bite the juncture between his thumb and forefinger to keep himself from crying out through his own orgasm.  His legs went weak and he slid to the floor.  He was just coming down from his high when he heard the water shut off.  He scrambled to his feet and out the door.  Taking a leaf from Puck’s book, he removed his letterman’s jacket and nonchalantly held it in front of his come-spot, just in case he ran into anyone on the way to his car. 

~~X~~

_“He’s no good to me dead.”_

-Boba Fett, _The Empire Strikes Back_

 

It was fun, and totally hot, watching how Puck would get all turned on every time Sam licked his lips, but Sam’s lips were pretty damned chapped by the time he transferred to Puck’s Spanish class.  If he was going to be doing any kissing with his lips anytime soon, Sam was going to have to heal those fuckers and fast.  Luckily, Tina’s addicted to pineapple-flavored chapstick. 

God, Puck needed to loosen his grip on his jacket, or it was going to be ruined for fucking life.

~~X~~

_“All too easy.”_

-Darth Vader, _The Empire Strikes Back_

 

When Sam was ten, he and his best friend Peyton had discovered where Sam’s mom had hidden all the candy she had bought for Halloween.  Completely ignoring the Milk Duds, M&Ms, Skittles, and York Peppermint Patties, they had swiped the big-ass bag of Blow Pops.  After eating every single one of his half over the course of two days, Sam had vowed he’d never suck a Blow Pop again in his life.  He had remained faithful to this pledge for nearly eight years… until Becky Jackson had given him one during class change and he realized its true potential. 

He’d stared at the wrapper for a good ten minutes, almost giving up on the idea, when Puck walked in.  Sam ripped the wrapper off and held the Blow Pop in front of his mouth until Puck sat down and made eye contact with him.  Sam took a deep breath then touched the tip of his tongue to the Blow Pop.  Puck’s hands disappeared into his lap at the same time as his head hit the table.  Sam didn’t even have to put the Blow Pop all the way into his mouth.  He tossed it on his way back to class.

~~X~~

_“Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but, uh, everything’s perfectly all right now.”_

-Han Solo,  _A New Hope_

Sam knew that Puck had blown his load as soon as it had happened.  He followed him up to Mike’s upstairs bathroom and let himself in.

The look on Puck’s face when he said “Dude, get the fuck out of here” was heartbreaking, and it was in that moment that Sam realized that all the effort he had exerted over the past few weeks was worth it.  It wasn’t until he was looking at Puck in the mirror that Sam knew that while Sam’s lips might have been Puck’s weakness, Noah—all of Noah—was Sam’s.

~~X~~

_In media Noah_

If you were to have asked Puck two years ago if he’d ever let a guy fuck him up the ass, let alone let _Sam_ fuck him up the ass, he’d have hesitated for a fraction of a second before tossing you into a dumpster.  In that brief hesitation, he’d have thought about it, been turned on, and then, after making sure it’d take you a week to get the smell of lunchroom out of your hair, gone off to find the nearest Cheerio to make say his name.  Now though, with the smell of Sam in his nostrils and the taste of Sam on his tongue while Sam brings him closer to orgasm, Noah wonders what the hell Puck had been waiting for. 

Noah makes a keening noise and his eyes squeeze shut.  Like Sam, he’s so close that his ability to breathe normally is gone.   “Sam, I need – I need –”  He doesn’t have to finish his sentence because Sam just _knows_ that Noah needs for him to touch him, to help him fucking come, and soon, because he’s afraid he’s going to die if he doesn’t.  “Oh, god, yes, like that!” 

 “Noah, Noah, Noah,” Sam chants over and over again.  Neither of them seems to remember that they need to be quiet because Noah’s mom will wake up again.  Sam’s lube-slick grip on Noah’s cock becomes tighter and he slides his thumb across the head.  “Please, Noah, I want you to come.  I need you to come.  God, just – ” 

Noah’s back bows and he feels himself emptying into Sam’s hand.  His ass clenches around Sam’s cock as Sam gives one final thrust and he goes rigid, coming deep within Noah.  Noah’s legs drop from around Sam’s waist as Sam slides out of Noah and drops bodily onto the bed.  Noah feels empty without him, but that feeling dissipates when Sam gathers him in his arms and kisses him.  “So, that was incredible.”

Noah laughs.  “God, yes.”

They stay quiet for a few minutes, both about to drift off to sleep because this isn’t the first time they’ve gotten off tonight, when Sam says, “Noah?”

“Mmm?”

“I think I’m a little bit gay too.”

Noah tilts his head up to look at Sam, then says, “I know,” and kisses him.

~~X~~

 

As he’s drifting off to sleep with Noah still snuggled in his arms, Sam can’t help but wonder if Noah means “I know” the same way Han Solo meant it.

~~X~~


End file.
